This invention relates to a quick disconnect dispensing coupling for use with a conduit for dispensing ingredients to a reactor tank or vessel.
In the chemical processing industry large reactor tanks are used in the polymerization process where ingredients for the process are first measured and then separately stored in hoppers or charge tanks for subsequent dispensing into the large tanks. In the dispensing process it is important to add the ingredients in a timely manner and quickly in order to properly and accurately follow the recipe. It is extremely important in this dispensing process that the ingredients be moved promptly and accordingly the present invention provides the means for accurately and promptly connecting the respective hoppers or charge tanks to the dispensing conduit to assure a timely dispensing process. The quick disconnect apparatus of the instant invention provides a reliable yet accurate means for interconnecting the dispensing hose and the respective charge tanks to the main reactor tank assuring a timely dispensing of the ingredients.